Timeline
__TOC__A timeline of events, assembled from all available information in the game. 1 ]] Kushulainn is born. 890 (Masa'u era) The Xenda'r Temple is built by Xenda'r. 1813 The Trusts begin to study the possibility of opening mines on extra-terrestrial colonies in order to furnish Phaenon's raw material needs. The development of individuals capable of surviving in the cold, the dark and in weightless conditions begins. 1818 After five years of lab testing, the Trusts admit the failure of their experiments and give up the project. The Azkeels manage to get away before they are disposed of however, and settle down in the catacombs. 3753 Radh'an, the only sun of Phaënon, goes extinct. 3849 The Omikron dome is finished. 4907 As a result of bad management of resources, there's a great famine in Omikron. 4922 The Aljira revolt puts an end to the reign of Boldo the Mazean. It is decided that a computer should henceforth rule over human destinies. 4984 Ix is born. 5104 The White Rebellion takes place. Ix decides to crush the revolt by bloody means. 5516 Ix becomes aware of the coming of the Nomad Soul. 5695 Ix decides to abolish all Multiplan contacts with the other cities and to live as an autarchy. 5722 Ix defines a new political system for governing Omikron. 5728 62 Xenep Ix introduces a birth quota in order to fight the danger of over-population and to prevent an imbalance between vital needs and available resources. 5803 Ix enacts the law 409c instituting a system of censorship. Alarming signs indicated the danger of a revolt in the next two hundred years as a consequence of the subversive ideas which had begun to spread throughout the population. 6504 The Yord'en tablet is found. This allows the translation of the Masa'u Runes. 6802 ]] 20 Andar A law is passed by the Chamber of Laws that allows everyone free access into the Qalisar district. 6929 Fodo is born. 7034 11 Nevod A law is passed that limits access into the Jaunpur district to pass-holders. 7057 Xaa'r is born. 7178 ]] Iman 631 and Enya'd 843 are born. 7179 Itzam'a 420 is born. 7180 Nuyasan is born. 7181 Qazma'ad 052 is born. 7183 Jorg 722 and Soym'a 552 are born. 7184 Dakme't 329 is born. 7185 Zao'r 940 and Hunabk'u 318 are born. 7186 Kay'l 669 and Jayli'n 814 are born. 7187 Harima'l is born. 7188 Samyaz'a 670, Bahimy'l 262 and Kuma'r 825 are born. 7189 Niomay 452 and Mato'g are born. 7190 Ysmala'n 402 and Plume 263 are born. 7191 Ganji 961 and Shenand'a 976 is born. 7192 Jenna 712, Neme't 114, Syao 471 and Tagy'r are born. 7193 Lahyli'n 097 and Tahim'a 223 are born. 7194 Betsy 177 is born. 7199 Kai'a 332 is born. 7213 Kay'l and Telis are married. 7214 The Krubors Shh'akzz'a and Shhhy'nlss are born. 7216 The exact order of months is unknown, as six of the months mentioned do not appear in the in-game cycle. For more information, see the Month article. 3 Liotoo Date on Dossier No. 98225. 14 Yivat Date on Dossier No. 982710. 3 Faswat Date on Dossier No. 9781. 21 Faswat Date on Dossier No. 98011. 29 Faswat Jaos 092's corpse arrives at the morgue. 52 Yumtaz Ha'lbertaz'zi 311's corpse arrives at the morgue. 9 Andar Omikron News - 9 Andar 7216 is published. 41 Andar Omikron News - 41 Andar 7216 is published. 16 Xenep Date on Dossier No. 98172. Den's corpse supposedly arrives at the morgue. 19 Xenep Omikron News - 19 Xenep 7216 is published. 23 Xenep Omikron News - 23 Xenep 7216 is published. 15 Nevod Date on Dossier No. 94727. 30 Nevod Omikron News - 30 Nevod 7216 is published. 35 Nivat Omikron News - 35 Nivat 7216 is published. 35 Aged Date on Dossier No. 94732. 37 Aged Omikron News - 37 Aged 7216 is published. 21 Melked Date on the Jenna 712 Detention Dossier No. 92841. 2 Qared Qarisha 369's corpse arrives at the morgue. 7 Qared Mishva't 112's corpse arrives at the morgue. 11 Qared Meshka'n writes a new entry into his journal. 34 Qared Meshka'n writes a new entry into his journal. 35 Qared Meshka'n writes a new entry into his journal. 38 Qared Meshka'n writes a new entry into his journal. 42 Qared Alternative date on Dossier No. 94732. 5 Nadim According to Tarek, Kay'l and Den embark on a mission they never return from. 7 Nadim Kay'l doesn't come home from work, supposedly due to an investigation. 11 Nadim Omikron News - 11 Nadim 7216 is published. '12 Nadim' The Nomad Soul arrives in Omikron. 30 Nadim Date on Dossier No. 98225. 7416 After the civil war driven by the Awakened destroyed the government, the trusts, and the religion, Omikron undergoes many changes, and a new religion, the Techno religion, arises. Meanwhile, a new city is built on top of the old Omikron. [http://omikrongame.blogspot.sk/2000/06/nomad-soul-exodus.html Omikron Game: The Nomad Soul: Exodus] 1006216 According to prophecy, were the Nomad Soul to fail in defeating Astaroth, another chance would only come after 999,000 years. References See also *Time Category:Time